Hell Bound 4
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: She held many secrets about her in the past, and she knew so many, find out what happens when a girl as mysterious as Rose, maybe even more so, joins the quest to stop Lloyd and his master... (it may not sound interesting, but I got my sister to read it!)
1. Prolgue

Hell Bound 4

don't own a thing

...Prologue...

She looked at the room she was in, an old room of somesort, and she smelled a fresh homecooked meal while a family ate in the dining room. Then a girl of about eighteen walked in a helped her up, and gave her a plate of what her and her family had eaten. She slowly ate as the girl left and then she put the plate aside to look down at herself, she was covered in bandages, from the neck to her waist. She began to strip them off and grabbed her shirt from the nightstand next to her and put it on. The girl walked back in as she got up from the bed, the bandages were strune all over the bed.

"I'm sorry about the mess." She said and looked the brunette girl in the eyes. "I've got to go, do you have my sword?" The girl nodded.

"But you can't go, you are severly injured." She said. "And you kept muttering about Immortals in your sleep," She looked to the girl, she had concern written all over her face.

"I am fine, now, please, my katana?" She asked and the girl handed it to her from the other side of the doorway. "Thank you..."

"Shana." She answered, "What is your name?"

"Charlie." She said, she hated lying, but some people knew her by name, and she couldn't risk getting this innocent girl into trouble. Then she smelled fire and smoke came into the room, she grabbed Shana around the waist and jumped out the window and rolled on the ground, Shana was unconscious. "Damn it." She muttered and got to her feet to have spears at her neck while the Commander did something to Shana. "Leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me." Charlie muttered.

"Oh, we're so scared." Said one of the privates. Charlie rolled her eyes and punched the guy, grabbed his spear and fought off the others. The man in the hood watched in amusement before he but in to knock her out.

"We'll take her, too, same cell as the girl." He paused and looked at her katana, no one seemed to see it, so he put underneath his cloak. They all mounted horses and rode off, two of the soldiers had the women.

* * *

Author's Note:

Although this is not the first in the series, I could not waited to get the first three up, I liked this one too much, this is part of a crossover series, check out my other one, and get caught in the world of... found out who....

Read and Review! Please!


	2. Chapter One

Hell Bound 4

don't own a thing

...Chapter One...

Charlie awoke to the ringing of her ears and the murky and really stinky smell, she looked to her left and saw Shana crying next to the only light in the room. Charlie sat up and sat against the wall she was thrown against.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked the fragile girl.

"Yes," She paused. "How is it that you tried to take on all of those soldiers by your self?"

"I've had experience with their kind, I know what goes on in their heads, it's not that hard if you know how to fight hand to hand." Charlie said and Shana looked down at her salty wet hands. "You don't know how to fight?"

"No, but I want to learn, I have had some experience with the bow, but that's it." Shana said.

"Well, do you know any body who can fight?" Charlie asked, and Shana lightened up just a little bit.

"Yes, his name is Dart, he used to live in Seles with us, although he was not from the village, he was welcomed anyhow. He left about five years ago without so much as a goodbye, and I don't know why." Shana said and a whole new shower of tears came down.

"And let me guess, you love him more than you would a brother?" She blushed and nodded through her tears. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half." Shana said as soldiers rushed by their cell, there was an intruder.

"Well, looks like we're getting out of here." She said as she heard a double-edged broad sword hit against the javelins the guarding soldiers used, then she heard a spear head go through a soldier. "Nice." She said as the door opened and in came a man with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Dart?!" Shana exclaimed and rant to hug him.

"Reunion later, let's go." Charlie said and grabbed the two love birds and walked from the gloomy cell to find a soldier with the Serdian king. "Come on, there's going to be a flood of soldiers coming this way." It was too late and about ten soldiers made into the hallway, five decided to take on Charlie. She smirked and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Are you kidding, you're really going to fight us?" Charlie stood up.

"Yeah, I know, it is isn't fair, five against one, I'd say you guys have already lost." They charged and she broke one guys shoulder, anothers arm, one's neck, and the other two's heads. Three of them were dead and two were disabled while Dart and the Serdian soldier duked it out with the other five soldiers. She rammed one that was about to get Shana off the edge and smiled back at the two groveling on pain. "You two are the worst kind of soldiers I have ever seen." She said and put a foot to the guy with the broken shoulder's throat.

"Now, you can tell me where my sword is, who ordered the attack on Seles, and maybe I'll let you live." She growl at him while Dart knocked the one with the broken arm out. "Answer!"

"Emperor Doel and the Warden Fruegel!" He exclaimed scared to die. "And, we never found a sword on you." He said, Charlie put all her weight on her foot and crushed his neck, he was dead. The Serdian knight gasped.

"You didn't have to kill the man, he answered your question!" He yelled and she covered his mouth with her hand.

"You listen here, if you want to get out of this place, then I suggest that you lose your conscience and kill as many here as you can." She said and let go of him and headed the opposite direction they had come from.

"The door's over this way." Dart said.

"I know, but me and Shana need some kind of protection." She said and Shana spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows and picked them up. Charlie looked into a room and spotted an old sword, much like Dart's. She tossed it aside and found a spear in the corner and took it and smashed the head off. "Alright, let's go." She said and followed them to the door. She looked back at feeling a buzz and waited for them to leave before she heard a weak voice.

"Please, help me." It said, she ignored it and left the hallway of the many in Hellena Prison.

"Alright, so tell us, who are you and why were you taken along with Shana?" Dart asked.

"My name is Charlie, and for your information, I saved the girl from being burned alive, and I don't know why they took me with them, could be I killed all of the surrounding soldiers before this guy knocked me out from behind." She said and looked up as they entered the main hall where the entrance was. She spotted the man in the hood and then the fat warden known as Fruegel came out from hiding. She looked back up, and he was gone. She concentrated on the idiots infront of her and the surrounding soldiers just waiting to attack at his command. She looked at Fruegel, and as he started pounding on Dart and Lavitz, leaving Shana vunerable to any attacks. She walked in between Fruegel and the two brave men.

"Sorry I have to cut your fun short Fruegel, but we have to go." She said and she swiped his legs from under his massive body and he tumbled down, Lavitz and Dart rushed to the horses, there were three still in the stalls, Lavitz got one, Charlie got on one, Dart and Shana got on the last one. Dart and Shana rode out front, while Lavitz rode behind them, then finally Charlie was the last to come out of the wretched prison. She barely made it over the draw bridge and safely onto the dirt road that led away from the prison. They rode the horses to the meadow where they got off and walked through it. They were chased through the tall grass by Sandorans who had the guts to follow them after the way Charlie had beaten Fruegel in a snap.

"In here." She said and hurried them into the cabin they had come across, she kept a look-out as Shana stitched Lavitz up, from his unfortunate accident. She looked to the back of the room to see an axe and took it in her hands. She looked at Dart and asked him to follow her. "When I took a quick look around, I saw a tree at the top of the hill, and we need that to cross the river and get to the cave." She said as they walked up the hill. Dart chopped down the tree and it fell down. "Now, we get Lavitz and Shana and cross the river." He nodded and she headed to the river and there it was, the log, already there for them to cross. She walked out halfway and waited for Lavitz, Dart, then Shana to cross before she did.

* * *

alright peoples, i needs reviews, gotta love 'em, i will continue to update anyway, even if you don't review 


End file.
